Reflection seismology finds use in geophysics, for example, to estimate properties of subsurface formations. As an example, reflection seismology may provide seismic data representing waves of elastic energy (e.g., as transmitted by P-waves and S-waves, in a frequency range of approximately 1 Hz to approximately 100 Hz). Seismic data may be processed and interpreted, for example, to understand better composition, fluid content, extent and geometry of subsurface rocks. Various techniques described herein pertain to processing of data such as, for example, seismic data.